creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic/Empire of Centanium's Armed Forces
Overview of the Armed Forces The Republic/Empire of Centanium's Armed Forces consists of the Air Force, the Navy, and the Army. The Armed Forces of Centanium have fought for over a millenium and have gained improvements in technology and experience. The flag of the Armed Forces is that of Centanium. 'The Republic of Centanium's Armed Forces Flag' The flag with the red background. 'The Empire of Centanium's Armed Forces Flag' The flag with the black background. The Army Ever since Centanium first started waging war, the Army has been the back-bone of the entire armed forces; bearing the brunt of most casualties. The army is split into 5 classes, Infantry (Light, Medium, and Heavy), Mages, Cavalry, Archers, and Reconaissance (Scouts). Infantry The infantry are the soldiers of the army, the front line soldiers. The soldiers are genetically bred and are immune to enemy propaganda. As like all Armed Forces personnel, they are bred at the X-Stats Factory. They are trained throughout their whole lives to fight. They are first rate soldiers. Heavy Centanium Infantry or Juggernaut.jpg|Heavy Centanium Infantry Regular Infantry.jpg|Regular/Medium Centanium Infantry. Light Centainum Infantry.jpg|Light Centanium/Scout Accompaniment Infantry Light infantry are trained as shock troops and are trained more specifically with close range weapons, as they will mostly fight in close range combat. In the field of combat, they are expected to accompany scouts on reconaissance missions and/or take on the role of shock troops. The regular infantry, or medium infantry are trained in all standard tactics and with every weapon managable. They have no special role. The heavy infantry or juggernauts are the most heavily equipped infantry. They are mainly used when defending but also are the second wave of soldiers that follow the light infantry/shock troops in an offensive. They have huge octagonal shields usually and have spears, lances, and other big weapons. Mages Mages are the more magical based people of the army. They are selected from ordinary people for their gift of being able to use magic. They are selected from childhood and trained in all the elements possible. They have 3 types of magic. Offensive, defensive, and healing. Offensive magic is basically using the elements to attack while defensive is used to defend. Healing too is straightforward and is used to heal people. Mages are and must be able to control the elements with or without their staffs. Cavalry The cavalry of Centanium are the mobile forces of the army. As like the infantry, they are genetically bred and trained in cavalry tactics. They are trained to use the lance, spear, bow and arrows, and spears on horseback. They have medium sized circular shields. They are also trained as infantrymen as their horses might be killed. They train much more than any other class of the army and are extremely disciplined and loyal. Archers Archers are the long ranged combatants of the army but they are also used in every single branch of the Armed Forces. They have many roles including, giving supporting fire to the front line troops, firing volleys of arrows at other ships, etc. They too are genetically bred to be archers and have been trained from childhood how to expertly shoot arrows at targets. They are equipped with light armor, a standard bow, arrows, and a helmet. Reconaisssance Scouts are the eyes and ears of the army. They provide intelligence on all sorts of things, such as enemy formations, the number of enemies, etc. From the class of scouts, there are also spies. Spies go undercover, whether within Centanium (The Secret Police branch of spies) or into foreign countries (especially those of Centanium's enemies). There are is also the branch of assasins, who will stop at nothing Scouts, assasins and spies are also genetically bred and are trained extensively how to lie perfectly, how much emotion and innocence to show when lying, and how to successfully go undercover. They are issued with a pill that they can take if captured; which will kill them in 5 seconds. Interrogation and propaganda news will not affect their loyalty and they will not reveal a single sliver of information ever. They are the masters of disguise and deception. They are usually equipped with a communicator which can be easily destroyed via voice recognition, a knife, counterfeit currency (of the country they're in), fake ID, fake passports, a pill, and a device which can turn them invisible for up to 15 seconds. ---- The Air Force The Air Force of Centanium has been the least funded faction of the Armed Forces and therefore, is less technologically advanced than the Army or the Navy. The pilots too are genetically bred and trained from childhood on how to fly an airplane. They are also trained how to handle bombs, how not to waste ammunition, etc. The pilots and members of the crew of a plane are usually armed with a knife, a suicide pill, and a sword per person. The planes of the Air Force are wooden biplanes. The pilots are also accompanied by mages as the mages will take on the task of repairing, healing the pilot, and defending and attacking enemy planes. The bombers that the Air Force has are air ships. The Navy The Navy of Centanium is quite modern and utilises modern battle ships armed with naval guns. The crew are all genetically bred as well and trained from an early age to do their respective future roles in the navy. Mages are also part of the crew as they will use their magic for offensive and defensive purposes (but especially utilising the element of water as they are out at sea). The ships run on coal and resemble dreadnought class battleships. Weaponry are mainly made up by naval cannons. Besides the crew and mages onboard the ships there will be skilled archers, infantry for boarding purposes, etc. Category:Military Category:Moodle Category:Decline of Light series